Princess Veranda
'Princess Veranda Kianataluk '''of Yoshkok is the main protagonist of ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam. She is one of the current owners of the Old Black Tower, the princess of Yoshkok, and the twin sister to Van, but before she can rule it, she must rule as the Championess Crown. Information Background Information * Feature films: ** Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Song of the Sirens ** Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: A Mysterious Past * Voice: E.M.E.R.A.L.D. aka Tess Wu Character Information * Full name: Veranda Kianataluk * Other names: Vera (nickname) * Personality: ** Beautiful ** Crafty ** Determined ** Brave ** Bold ** Responsible ** Open-minded ** Compassionate ** Family-orientated ** Honorable ** Affectionate ** Slightly reckless ** Impatient ** Supportive ** Understanding ** Brazen ** Funny ** Energetic ** Adventurous ** Defensive ** Intelligent ** Confident ** Adorable ** Stubborn * Appearance: ** Slender, brick beige skin ** Sharp face ** Rosy cheeks ** Red lips ** Long/straight black hair with an emerald crown ** Blue eyes * Occupation(s): ** Princess of Yoshkok ** Owner of the Old Black Tower ** Member of the Maiden Quest Club * Alignment: Good * Goal(s): ** To become Championess of the Old Black Tower ** To avenge President David Larry Tremaine I (succeeded) * Birthplace: Yoshkok, Yoshland * Relatives: ** King Chula (grandfather; deceased) ** Queen Ratanaporn (grandmother; deceased) ** King Paitoon (father; now slightly old) ** Queen Nin (mother; now slightly old) ** Prince Van (twin brother) ** Utandu (founded cousin) * Pets: Emmaline (diamond kitten) * Allies: ** Bill ** Meg ** Od ** Con ** Duke Devon ** Kate Ming ** Joe ** Bunny ** Kien ** Anya ** Darryl O’Hara ** Damien ** Yioko ** Princess Lauren ** Phuey ** Lee ** Prince Jab ** Crown Prince Bryce ** Princess Victoria ** Emperor Yokai ** Saburo ** Maisy ** Professor Sully ** Soriya ** Citlali ** Beatrice Courtemanche ** Gungun/Arak ** Wendell Curtis ** Min ** Queen Khristal ** Xaymnī ** Prince Angelo ** Prince Sun ** Crown Princess Nefertiti IV ** Princess Rosalicia ** Crown Prince Antoine ** Crown Prince Oliver ** King Maurice ** Prince Lavelle ** Queen Rubylyn ** Queen Bavana ** Princess Mugure ** Khung Jetjirawat (when disguised) ** Anucha Jetjirawat (after he reformed) ** Gyasto ** Norbu ** Queen Chirashree ** Kalauni ** Estelle ** Princess Hahau ** Prince Olaf ** Crown Prince Fadhili ** Princess Annika ** Princess Eesha ** Princess Milagros ** Princess Natasha ** Crown Princess Jawahir ** Princess Pakarang ** Prince Khlun ** The sirens ** The five girls ** Crown Prince Mate ** Queen Fanta ** Prince Rokuro ** Princess Keira ** Crown Princess Larissa ** Princess Darcy ** Matilda Darling ** Pisces ** King Syzmon ** Queen Aoibheann ** Aamir ** Ma Dalong ** Bao Guangzhou ** Zhang Chuxiao ** Li Fun ** President David Larry Tremaine I ** Chatrasuda ** Crown Prince Letsego ** King Silas II ** Queen Orsel * Enemies: ** Former President William from Grayson ** Lara/Terra ** Jamie Swanson ** Abijeet the Conquerer ** Fenyang * Likes: ** Family and friends ** Yo Shi Nam ** Traveling ** Helping villagers ** Visitors ** Yosh ice cream ** Smoothies ** Attending festivals ** Halloween ** Christmas ** Football ** Adventure * Dislikes: ** Ashaming loved ones ** Being careless ** Told what to do ** Loss of guests ** Judged by Devon ** Threats to the Old Black Tower ** Playing unsafe ** William ** Lying ** Betrayals * Powers/abilities: ** Baking skills ** Athletic skills (sometimes) ** Defensive, aggressive female monk skills ** Ability to interact with mythical creatures ** Ability to interact with gods/goddesses ** Ability to revive people ** Ability to transform into her own soul ** Powers of the Yosh Gods starting with Mayama’s ** Emotional Magic * Weapons/items: ** Ring of Kayosh (formerly) ** Flute of Magic * Famous quote(s): ** “My journey began long ago when I was trapped in the ring for 28 years.” ** “But I have to stop William... once and forever!” Background Veranda and her brother were born to King Paitoon and Queen Nin in their birthplace of the Kingdom of Yoshkok. She now resides in Yo Shi Nam within its attraction, the Old Black Tower, alongside her team consisting of her best friend Kate Ming, who is also from Yoshkok; Joe, who is now the Tower’s first baker; and Bunlai (aka Bunny), who is the new head of the Yosh Authorities. She is additionally accompanied by a quartet of Yosh village children and the wise spirit Kien, whom she can see on her own free will due to absorbing powers from her ring in which she was trapped in for 28 years, which is the reason why she has magical abilities. Personality Veranda has the heart and mind of a true leader. She is devoted to the welfare of her subjects and friends. She is shown to hold her father in high esteem and looks to him for inspiration. Like the ones who freed her, Veranda values keeping promises no matter what and has a strong dislike of a shaming her loved ones to the point where she can take on more than she can handle. Like the one who helped her and Damien defeat William in his final form, she has a personal approach to leadership and a regard for her own personal safety. Unlike her, Veranda is very confident, so much that she can be careless. Also unlike her who is quite particular, Veranda can rush into things and miss key points. A villager noted this through a story, a way of telling her she wasn’t ready to own the Old Black Tower alone. Veranda was reluctant to take advise when she became the Championess Crown, while Lauren can take too much advise on how to inherit the throne of America. She is also shown to love Christmas because she sees it as a party where everyone you know and love is invited. Appearance At eighteen years of age, Veranda is a brick beige-skinned girl with a slender figure and blue eyes. She has ruby red lips and long, straight, black hair with an emerald crown on it. Her signature outfit is a green dress similar to a sabai, only it shows her bellybotton. It consists of a green Yosh bra formed around the chest and a stomach piece with a frilly part. It also has a long green skirt and she wears sandals. She also usually wears a green ball gown during formal parties. It consists of a fantasy-like dress which can show one of the legs. She also wears high heels. When in the outdoors, Powers and Abilities At the age of sixteen, Veranda was given the Ring of Kayosh from her father King Paitoon on her birthday. She also has a magical flute which was once owned by a troublemaker before Damien took it away from him, saddening him. Both items possess powerful magic and can be used when necessary. The flute can play any magical tune, while the ring has a wide array of abilities that generally work to protect its bearer. As a result of being trapped within the ring for a score and eight years, Veranda has absorbed some of its powers. This is the reason why she has the powers to meet and interact with gods, goddesses, and mythical creatures, revive people, and transform into her own spirit without its magic as theorized by Kien at any rate. Trivia * Veranda has been imprisoned in her ring for 28 years because of William, who was about to trap Vice President Bobby Jones and First Woman Laureen Stevenson in the gemstones of two bracelets, according to “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower” and “Ready to Reign”. ** Her heroic action of protecting them from his spell which resulted in her imprisonment in her ring is similar to Lily Potter sacrificing herself to protect her son Harry from the Killing Curse in the ''Harry Potter ''series. * Veranda means “porch”. * It was assumed that Veranda absorbed the powers of her ring while trapped, making her magical according to Kien and the following episodes: ** “Wet and Magical” (meeting the water goddess Mayama) ** ''Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam: Temple of the Vampires ''(meeting vampires) ** “Rise of the Aztecs” (unexpectedly reviving an Aztec girl) ** “Beauty and the Man-Beast” (transforming into her spirit) * Veranda had to take the place of a sick Yoshist monk in “The Princess Monk”. * Veranda once wore an Egyptian dress in “Journey to the Sphinx”. * Veranda became friends with Soriya from Phnom Penh in “Cambodian Neighbors”. * Veranda was given a diamond kitten as a thank you gift in “Mystery of the Diamond Kittens”. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Characters Category:People born in Yoshkok Category:People with full names Category:Adventurers Category:People from Yoshland Category:MQC Members